Nada volverá a ser como antes
by SicsyPotter
Summary: Rose lo sabe,y debe aceptarlo,debe ausumirlo,debe enfrentarlo,debe darse cuenta de que las cosas entre ella y su primo Nunca volverán a ser como antes Incesto ... soy nueva en fanfiction,y no se que es eso de "Rated"


Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana de un día sábado en Hogwarts. Rose Weasley, la mejor alumna de todo el 6 año, prefecta escolar y aspirante a premio anual, se encontraba frente al cálido fuego de su sala común con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, envuelta en una frazada que ella misma había tejido mediante magia, en vez de en su cama calentita como es debido.

No podía dormir a causa de un tema que desde hace varios días le andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, La relación que mantenía con James Potter.

James Potter, el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts –claro, junto a sus toneladas de hermanos y primos- , que estaba ya terminando su 7 año, el ultimo. El era completamente diferente a su prima, el no tenía buenas calificaciones, pero tampoco era un idiota bueno para nada; él era el capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Griffyndor desde 4 año, el era el As de las bromas, el héroe de los principiantes y la pesadilla de los maestros, el era James Potter, sin duda el chico que cualquier chica desearía tener.

James Potter y Rose Weasley. Ambos eran primos. Ambos eran novios. Ya llevaban aproximadamente dos años saliendo, aunque al principio a Rose le conto demasiado aceptar que estaba enamorada de uno de sus primos, sangre de su sangre, apellidos compartidos; pero al fin y al cabo, James logró conquistarla. Para él no era un problema el parentesco que mantenía con ella. Su noviazgo ya no era sorpresa para nadie, a ninguno de los dos le importo que se difundiera sobre todo Hogwarts, porque juntos eran felices. Claro, en Hogwarts todo bien, pero en el exterior, Victoire, la confidente de Rose, era la única que lo sabía.

Pero volvamos a Rose.

Se encontraba allí, sentada, pensando. El tema realmente le preocupaba, y entonces James, que venía bajando de su habitación, seguramente para robar comida de la cocina del colegio, encontró a su novia con la mirada perdida.

Hola Rose, pensé que estabas durmiendo. – dijo él, con una sonrisa que nadie le quitaba del rostro-

Ella no respondió, estaba pensando.

Y dime, ¿qué haces a estas horas despierta? , creí que mañana irías a Hogsmeade temprano para tener la tarde libre.

Tampoco respondió, la pobre Rose estaba completamente destrozada por dentro. James se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, bueno, la que le quedaba libre porque en la otra tenia la taza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo especial, esa alegría que siempre estaba con ella, ahora eran apagados y daban pena. El se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios, al separarse de ella, le sonrió.

Ella aún estaba con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué ocurre Rosie?, ¿no habrán exámenes finales? –dijo James, con un tono burlón, para ver si Esque Rose le respondía con alguna otra ofensa y comenzaba el circulo vicioso de amor odio, pero no fue así. Ella mantuvo la mirada fija y despegó los labios para hablar.

¿Qué vendrá después de esto? ¿qué crees que ocurrirá cuando salgas de Hogwarts y ya seas un hombre maduro, adulto? ¿Qué pasara cuando nuestros caminos se separen?

Rose, cuando salga de Hogwarts estudiare para ser auror, y tu serás la mejor medimaga de el mundo. Nuestros caminos no se separarán, estaremos juntos por siempre, tranquila preciosa.

¿Esque acaso no te das cuenta? –dijo Rose comenzando a llorar, pero con voz de enojo. Era una mezcla de enojo y pena- ¿tú crees que saldremos de Hogwarts y que viviremos felices por siempre?

Si estoy junto a ti siempre seré feliz

JAMES, PORFAVOR, DATE CUENTA DE LA SITUACION –dijo Rose, desesperada, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos como un rio rebalsado a causa de una lluvia- SOMOS PRIMOS, SOMOS NOVIOS, ¿QUÉ LE NOTAS DE EXTRAÑO? –dijo alzando su voz-

James seguía sin comprender

PARA TI ES MUY NORMAL VER A UN PAR DE PRIMOS BESANDOSE? ¿TU CREES QUE A NUESTRA FAMILIA NO LE IMPORTARA QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS? TU CREES QUE PODREMOS VIVIR TRANQUILOS ESCONDIENDO NUESTRA RELACION?

Rose yo….

No james, no es así, tú te irás de Hogwarts y nuestro noviazgo se irá a las pailas, perderemos en contacto y todo será horrible –tomó una pausa para respirar, aún llorando – para el resto del planeta no será normal, Ron me matará y a Hermione le dara un infarto.

Pero Rose, nosotros nos amamos, ellos deberán aceptar nuestra relación si vernos felices es lo que quieren.

James, tú no me amas, yo no te amo – esas últimas palabras fueron cuchillos en el corazón de James – me refiero a que, uno no dice "Te amo "porque sí. Para mi esas palabras abarcan a demasiado y deben ser usadas con cuidado. No puedes decirle a una chica que la amas si llevan a penas tres meses de novios; no James, tu le dices te amo a alguien cuando se casan, cuando estás seguro de que quieres pasar la vida junto a aquella persona que tu corazón anhela James, te amo no es una palabra cualquiera.

Así que ya no me quieres, él parentesco siempre fue un problema para ti, porque yo realmente te amo

NO ME ESTAS ENTENDIENDO,NOSOTROS SOMOS PRIMOS –dijo ella, las lagrimas no paraban,relamente le dolia hablar de el tema –JAMES,CUANDO TU TENIAS NOVIAS Y TERMINABAS CON ELLAS A LA SEMANA O AL MES,NO TE INTERESABA,PORQUE NO LA VOLVERIAS A VER JAMAS,LA REACCION DE SU FAMILIA TAMPOCO TE IMPORTABA,PORQUE SABIAS QUE LO SUYO NO ERA NADA SERIO, A LO QUE VOY ES QUE CON NOSOTROS NO ES ASÍ,NOSOTROS SOMOS PRI-MOS Y SI TERMINAMOS MAL,TENDREMOS QUE SEGUIR VIENDONOS DURANTE EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA,AGUANTANDO TENER QUE BESARLE LA MEJILLA AL OTRO SIENDO QUE ANTES PRACTICAMENTE NOS COMIAMOS A BESOS,JAMES,SI TERMINAMOS MAL,NO SEREMOS LOS UNICOS AFECTADOS ¿TU CREES QUE RON Y HARRY SEGUIRAN SIENDO AMIGOS SI TU ME ROMPES ES CORAZÓN? ¿CREES QUE HUGO QUERRA VOLER A HABLARTE? NO. LAS COSAS NO SERAN JAMAS COMO LO FUERON ANTES,PORQUE LOS PRIMOS NO DEBEN SER NO-VIOS –dijo ella, sollozando, llorando, era la mujer más triste del planeta-LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ENAMORARTE DE ALGUIEN CON TU APELLIDO,SANGRE DE TÚ SANGRE,TU FAMILIA,TU ,ME DUELE QUERERTE

James solo se acercó a ella, la abrazó y esperó a que terminara de llorar y se quedara dormida, no se atrevió a responderle, porque muy en el fondo sabia que ella tenía razón, nada volvería a ser como antes.

**Hola! nueva escritora reportándose!**

**no olvidad, dejad reviews**

**tengo 11 años y mi vocación es ser escritora,con algo se empieza ¿no?,tu opinion cuenta :D**

**un review = una sonrrisa )**


End file.
